When Geniuses Meet
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [random crack] Marui is bored. What does he find? Other so called geniuses. Great. What's more? Akutagawa Jiroh, that's what.


When Geniuses Meet

What would happen if the tensai of Rikkai, Seigaku, and Hyoutei met?

* * *

Marui was having _such_ an average day. Well, average for him that is. Well, no one would be eating three slices of cake and bubble gum a few minutes later without getting an upset stomach. Well, Marui certainly wouldn't!

He sighed and brushed his hair back. Stupid wind. "What can such a great tensai like me do on a stupid day like today?" He asked himself. Pop.

The red head though about it as he approached a park. He shrugged, eh, nothing else to do. Maybe he'll get lucky and find some cute girls or guys, depending the situation. Wait, lucky? He shook his head, that's for idiots like that guy from Yamabuki! No one in the right mind would say lucky that much, right?

Just then Sengoku sneezed. "Could it be?" He asked. "Must be Kirihara-kun!!!" He exclaimed oh-so happily. "Or some girl I met before." He quickly added.

Marui walked to one of the benchs and sat down. He looked around to see if there was anything, just _anything_ he could do. Nope, nah, that girl is weird. Nope. Hey wait! Is that Fuji Syuusuke? Marui raised a brow, this should be interesting...

"Fuji Syuusuke..." He whispered to himself as he walked towards the other boy's direction. "He's the guy who beat Akaya... I got to see what's so great about him. People call him a tensai too much." He soon realized that he was having a converstation to himself! He shook his head once again. _Mumbling to yourself _isn't_ cool_, he thought.

Shinji sneezed. "Ugh, Kamio, please use less hairspray next time. I think I'm allergic to it. I keep sneezing and sneezing. If I go to the hospital it'll be all your fault," He mumbled on leaving a poor Kamio sweat dropping.

Pop. "Yo, aren't you Fuji Syuusuke, the guy who beat our brat?" He asked casually.

Fuji turned around, he was still smiling though. Marui looked at Fuji and immideatly thought, _What a weirdo..._

Fuji continued smiling but answered politly, "Saa, is your so called "brat" anyone I should or would know?"

Marui smirked. This guy might be weird, but maybe somewhat fun to talk to. "You're from Seigaku, am I correct?" Before Fuji could reply, Marui continued, "Of course I'm right. I'm a tensai! I am _definatly_ right." Pop.

"Tensai, eh?" Another voice from behind said. Marui turned around and saw some blue haired guy with glasses. "Oi, who are _you_? Did I invite you to this converstation?" Marui asked rudely.

The other boy pushed his glasses up. "If you're talking about tensai, I should be in the catergory. Haven't you heard of Hyoutei's Oshitari Yuushi?" He smirked.

Marui made a face. "Oshitari Yuushi... Nope, never heard of ya." He replied. He thought for a while. "But, I heard of Hyoutei. Didn't fukubuchou say something about Hyoutei's Atobe? What was it... uh... yeah! He said that if that Akutagawa guy comes within five miles from Rikkaidai, Sanada will call the cops." Marui stated. "Uh... that guy, you know, Akutagawa, is he here? Because if he is, I'm running for it."

"Running away?" Oshitari smirked even more. "Not very tensai-like. If I did say Jiroh was here, you would be running, how immature."

Fuji opened his eyes revealing his aqua blue eyes. "Akutagawa? Ah, you mean the boy who play against me once. That boy is very optimistic. Why would you even think of running?"

Marui gave Fuji the "ARE YOU CRAZY?" look. Fuji just closed his eyes again. Marui blew a bubble then said, "You probably aren't genius enough for him to fan boy you then." He stated as if Jiroh was some sort of prize.

Oshitari chuckled. "Then it would mean I'm a bigger genius than you. Jiroh is in my school and classes."

Marui glared at Oshitari. "That doesn't count, loser, it can only count for me and him," He pointed to Fuji, "so HAHA."

"How would you like it if I called him now?" Oshitari said as he took his phone out.

Marui shook his head. "NO! JUST DON'T DO IT!" He shouted, not noticing the strange looks other bystanders were giving him. Fuji just smiled. "I don't mind, it would be nice to see Akutagawa-san again." He said.

Marui shook Fuji like he was crazy. Actually he even shout out loud to Fuji that he was crazy. "AKUTAGAWA WILL KILL US ALL!!! KILL US ALL!" By now, almost_ everyone_ in the park were staring at the red head.

"Momma, that boy is saying that someone will kill us all..." A five year old said. Her mother just glared at Marui and pulled her child away. "No dear, whoever it is won't hurt us." She replied.

"Just don't call him... Just don't!" Marui kept repeating. Fuji could only give Marui a stare.

Oshitari chuckled quit evilly, but you couldn't tell because it _always_ sounded like that. "I already did, I already did..." He said.

Marui decided to make a run for it. Well, he TRIED to. Before a certain AKUTAGAWA landed on his back with a loud _thud_.

"Hi Marui-kun! I'm kind of happy that you would go all the way to Tokyo to find me!" Jiroh exclaimed.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!! IT'S THE APACOLYPES!!!" Marui shouted, almost swallowing his gum from screaming so much.

"Heh, Fuji-kun, I believe this is what you would say, enjoyable?" Oshitari asked the other tensai.

Fuji nodded and continued smiling that innocent smile. "Yes, Oshitari-kun. Yes, it is. Saa, want to go get something to eat and talk about other things besides geniuses?" he asked. Oshitari nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, Marui decided not to shout anymore. "Eh, what the heck, it just means that I get more fan boys then everyone. Go me and my genius-ness!!" He told Jiroh to get off of him. "Ok! From now on! You'll be my number one fan!" He pointed to Jiroh.

Jiroh bounced excitedly. "What does that mean, Marui-kun?" He asked cheerfully.

Marui smiled. "It means..."

Jiroh's grin got bigger and bigger. "YES? YES?"

"It means that... I'm going to run away and you'll never find me!" Marui exclaimed. "BYE!" He ran off.

Jiroh jumped for joy. "YAY! YAY!" He cheered. Then he realized. "...wait... Marui-kun? Ano... does that mean you won't come back?"

Marui was already on a bus and away. He sighed. "Phew, that was close." He said to himself.

"You got that right!" Kirihara was sitting in the seat next to him. Marui probably didn't notice Kirihara until the boy spoke.

Marui was trying to regain his composure. When Kirihara spoke, it almost made Marui jump up 6 feet high! "Akaya? What are you doing here?"

Kirihara looked around the bus. "Trying to get away from Sengoku!" He whispered shouted. "He's been following me the whole day!"

Marui couldn't help but laugh at his kouhai's sufferring. Of course, he never told Kirihara was _he_ did today. So, yeah, Kirihara had nothing to laugh about.

"Ano... Marui-kun??" Jiroh cried as he ran around the park trying to find the tensai.


End file.
